United States of America
The United States of America is a Republic in North America and is a Victorian Power Nation. It is ruled by President Dwight D. Eisenhower who is Democratic Mastermind trying to keep the values of his country within the country, especially when they lost Brooklyn to the Lenin Powers resulting in Manhattan in getting Leninist Influence. Members Leadership * Dwight D Eisenhower - President * Mammy Eisenhower - First Lady * Donald Trump - Vice President * John Dulles - Secretary of State * Collin Powell - Secretary of Defense * Douglas MacArthur - Colonial Authority *Rick Tillerson - Foreign Minister *James Mattis - Armament Minister *Condoleezza Rice - Minister of Security *James Clapper - Minister of Intelligence Military * Zaven Nazuro - Chief of White House Staff * Malin Craig - Warlord of the Army * Claude Swanson - Admiral of Navy * Oscar Westover - Air Marshall * Ronald Regan * George H.W Bush * Bill Clinton * George W Bush * Collin Powell * Donald Henry Rumsfeld * Barrack Obama * Krueger * Devers * Fletcher * Doolittle * Smith * Stilwell * Chennault * Kinkaid * Mitscher * McAuliffe * Lee * McCain Citizens * Sacha * Sacha's Family * Various Persian, Azerbaijani, Afghan, Pakistani Hindi, Bengali, Nepalese, Georgian, Armenian, Malaysian and Gypsy residents of Coney Island * Various Burmese, Vietamese, Cambodian, Lao, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Bhutanese, Indonesian and Mongolian residents of Chinatown * Maria Nazuro * Nayah Nazuro * Burmese Maid Servants * Laura Bush * Barbara Bush I * Barbara Bush II * Jenna Bush * Dick Chenny * Michelle Obama * Malia Obama * Sasha Obama * Donald Trump * Melania Trump * Donald Trump Jr. * Vanessa Kay Trump * Donald Trump Jr. and Vanessa Kay Trump's 5 Children * Ivanka Trump * Eric Trump * Lara Lea Trump * Eric "Luke" Trump * Tiffany Trump * Baron Trump * Nancy Regan National Anthem Lyrics O say can you see, by the dawn's early light, What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming, Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight, O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming? And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air, Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there; O say does that star-spangled banner yet wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave? On the shore dimly seen through the mists of the deep, Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes, What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep, As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses? Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam, In full glory reflected now shines in the stream: 'Tis the star-spangled banner, O long may it wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave. And where is that band who so vauntingly swore That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion, A home and a country, should leave us no more? Their blood has washed out their foul footsteps' pollution. No refuge could save the hireling and slave From the terror of flight, or the gloom of the grave: And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave, O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave. O thus be it ever, when freemen shall stand Between their loved homes and the war's desolation. Blest with vict'ry and peace, may the Heav'n rescued land Praise the Power that hath made and preserved us a nation! Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just, And this be our motto: 'In God is our trust.' And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave! Trivia * Eisenhower is President with his Cabinet * Ivanka Trump never married even though her brothers did * The United States has two Colonies, Burma and Liberia which both are run by Puppet Governments Category:Victorian Powers Category:Nations